


青春泉

by guisu



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次电影之夜后的胡来……真的是胡来，OTL。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青春泉

　　危险总发生在人们始料未及的时候，而作为它的兄弟——意外，也往往存在于此。

　　一艘小小的木船静静地飘浮在海面上，顺着牵引的绳索，两个看似不像人类的男子正将它拖向另一艘稍大些的木船，“My lord……”他们中的一个欲言又止地回头望向正驻立在船首的金发男子。

　　其实不用靠近他就可以辨认出船上的物品，它们是如此的熟悉，可他最熟悉的、急于寻找的那个人却像是消失在大海中。与万里晴空截然相反的气氛笼罩在每个人的心头，他们无声地看着他们的王，直到听到他以起誓般地口吻说道：“我一定会找到你的，my son！”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

　　“威尔，你说你知道的。”一手抱着船桨、另一只手抓着酒瓶，打扮得一如往常怪异的杰克船长指责着坐在他对面的男人。

　　“我是知道，不过在四周看上去没什么不同的大海上实在太难分辨方向，你得有些耐心。”

　　“为什么我们不到海底去看看？”会抱着酒瓶狂灌的或许能代表他是个酒鬼，但却不能断言他是在说胡话……尽管听上去很像。可杰克那个永远指不了北的指北针是这样告诉他们的，他们正在寻找的东西正位于目前位置的正下方，准确的说自他们从“飞行的荷兰人”爬上这艘小船后，它就一直是这么显示的。

　　可惜这个观点他的同伴并不认同。非但如此，威尔还坚持声称这个地方他来过，还叨念着什么“没想到青春泉是指这个啊”、“真是太枉费我的期望了”之类莫名的话。就在杰克考虑着如果他用酒瓶把对方敲晕了，那群人不像人鬼不像鬼的船员会不会让他再回“飞行的荷兰人”上的时候，威尔发出了如同发现新大陆般的叫声：“杰克，我知道方向了！”

　　好吧！在心里默默地把原本的打算搁在一旁……谁让他又把他亲爱的黑珍珠弄丢了呢？为什么他总会发生这样的情况？为什么自从威尔当上船长后他就没把荷兰人弄丢过？脑子里转着不同的问题，杰克拿起船桨认命地划了起来。

 

　　“你说这里就是青春泉？”扶着自己帽子的杰克觉得不可思议地眯起眼睛。在威尔的指引下，他们刚才划过了一片原本海上不存在雾区，再顺着不知打哪儿冒出来的绳子往上爬，最后爬到了这里——一艘船的甲板上，“青春泉是艘船的名字？”他又问了一遍。

　　“准确地说不是。呃……杰克，这个问题解释起来比较复杂。”

　　“那你可以用简单的方式来（解释）！”

　　“青春泉并不存在，会有这样的传说只不过是人类对眼见的幻象进行地假想。”这次回应他的并不是他所熟悉的声音。不知何时在他们周围出现了六、七个人影，待对方走近后杰克才发现这些人似乎不能被称之为人类。

　　“似乎到了个不得了的地方啊～～”杰克抬起右手、食指虚靠着自己的下巴，从表面看来这个男人对于面临的状况并没有他话语里表达地那么夸张，“谁能告诉我这究竟是……”可紧接着的景象却让他还在舌尖上滚动的最后那个词吞了回去。 

　　“Ada～～好久不见！” 威尔……威尔·特纳居然一个纵身往站在他们正前方的金发男子身上扑了过去。而对方也一脸含笑地接住了他：“啊呀～～我家小叶子不管怎么样的打扮总是那么地可爱啊～～！”

　　好久不见？小叶子？还可爱？？？？……（自称）见过千万种超乎常理事物的杰克开始有些混乱，尤其这种局面还牵涉到他的朋友。

　　“这次怎么突然就回来了？我都来不及准备什么。”

　　“我也没想到青春泉就是指这里啊，Ada。”

　　“这个名字倒蛮有趣的。对于人类而言，精灵之地的确看上去像个不会老去的国度。”

　　“就不知那个绘制地图的只是看到还是真的曾到过……”

　　莫名的对话从莫名的内容发展到莫名的语言，对周围环境已经打量得发腻的杰克察觉如果没人提醒的话，或许他们已经忘了自己的存在？！

　　“先生们，”他有些轻浮地摆动了下手腕，“尽管我不想打扰你们，不过或许该有谁来招待下客人？”

　　“杰克，抱歉！”仍带着一脸兴奋的威尔像是终于想到他还有未完成的事务，“Ada，这位是杰克·斯派诺船长，我的朋友。杰克，这位是森林精灵之王瑟兰迪尔，可以说是我的父亲。”

　　“父亲？等等……你的父亲不是拉靴带比尔嘛？”威尔弄清身世之谜的开端几乎可以说是从他这里，杰克不明白怎么威尔又多了一个父亲？而且……精灵之王？！“……我觉得我需要来瓶朗姆酒。”脚跟微微使力，杰克做了一个一百八十度的旋转。在他正打算顺着来路回去时，威尔一把抓住他的肩头。

　　“我告诉过你这个比较复杂。呃……大概得追溯到我出生的时刻，”看到对方又转了回来，威尔松开手继续说道，“这里、也就是被称为青春泉的地方，其实是二个空间的交错点。尽管现在我们可以不发生任何意外地在其间往返，但当初我到这里的时候却发生了些事故，它使我到了你们的世界、也从一个精灵变成了刚刚出生的孩子……也就是威尔·特纳。”

　　“……你从来没有提过。”

　　“因为他记起这件事情也没多久，”顺着声音杰克侧脸望着威尔向他介绍的那位精灵之王，对方朝他露出了温和的笑容，“原本小叶子，哦……就是威尔应该在他人类的寿命耗尽后回到这里。可是现在……你也知道他生命的情况，所以在那之后他慢慢地恢复了原本的记忆，我也才终于能找到我最珍贵的小叶子。”

　　“就是说这里没有任何的宝藏？”慢慢消化着被告知的内容的杰克突然意识到这个非常重要的问题。

　　“没错，的确这样！不过你可以和小叶子一起留在这儿多玩几天，作为我们尊贵的客人。” 精灵之王瑟兰迪尔发出邀请后上下打量了杰克几眼，最后一把拉过自己目前还是人类的儿子：“小叶子，我怎么觉得你对于挑选（男）朋友的眼光越来越奇特了？难道你是以他们的清洁程度来决定的吗？”

　　“那只是巧合吧？！”很清楚Ada意图的年轻人一脸镇定地反驳，“顶多只能算是对胡子的趣味罢了。”

　　“果然是因为精灵不长胡子的缘故吗？”假装露出苦恼的神情，瑟兰迪尔招手示意身边的侍卫将客人带去船舱，“卡亚迪尔，带我们的客人好好去休息一下。想必经过这一路的辛劳，杰克你也很想好好地梳洗梳洗。” 目送着他们准备离开的背影，瑟兰迪尔的脑海中突然想起埃尔隆德很久以前曾和他提过，那位智慧精灵的义子把林谷某条溪流的下游洗成黑水的事迹……“卡亚迪尔，发型和胡子就算了！但千万记得用上刷子！”他连忙扬声补了一句。

　　至于几乎可以说是被强行带走的杰克，只在进入船舱之前听到最后几句这对父子意义不明的对话……

 

　　“小叶子，你就不打算变回精灵吗？”

　　“可是现在挺有趣的啊，Ada！而且我现在是荷兰人的船长，我对我的船员有责任。”

　　“船长啊……”

　　“准确地说是海盗！就是把别人藏在秘密地点的宝藏、或是不应该属于那些人的财宝变成我和我的船员们的……职业。”

　　“啊～～真是一个好工作啊！”

　　“我也这么觉得。”

 

　　……尽管内容上他似乎能明白他们在说什么。

－END－


End file.
